<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blüdhaven: Alpha's Club by Wendy_SPY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341182">Blüdhaven: Alpha's Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY'>Wendy_SPY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Halloween, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un caza recompensas entra a un bar, ve a un pajarillo bailar, y el resto es una historia de noche de Halloween.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blüdhaven: Alpha's Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Primero, quiero comentar, que esta es una historia, dedica a una hermosa personita, llama Lenny Hernandez, del grupo EDEN SLASH DC, un sitio maravilloso para las parejas de este universo, espero de todo corazón que te guste, hice mi mejor esfuerzo.</p>
<p>Además de eso, quiero dar una advertencia, de un muy, muy posible y grande OoC. Porque es mi primera vez escribiendo de esta pareja, es mi primera vez creo escribiendo de estos dos personajes cómo protagonistas. Así que veamos cómo funciona.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>BLÜDHAVEN; ALPHA´s CLUB </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason se pregunta – pese a saber la respuesta-  que lo sigue atrayendo a ese lugar, si la verdad tras la ilusión vale la pena, se pregunta siempre por qué cuatro noches a la semana, se arrastra al mismo agujero hundido en el infierno en lo que probablemente es una de las peores zonas de la ciudad.</p>
<p>Al instante que entras al supuesto “distrito azul”, el olor a sexo barato y alcohol inunda tus fosas nasales; tus ojos se ven atacados por letreros de neón que anuncian de forma denigrante los servicios que cada local puede ofrecerte.</p>
<p>Ves hombres y mujeres de toda clase; desde aquellos que usan ropa elegante de oficina que parece sacada de Wall Street, hasta vagos de mala pinta, que juntan lo que traen en sus bolsillos, para que alguna prostituta de la séptima avenida les haga una mamada en algún sucio callejón.</p>
<p>La noche es helada, y los pobres infelices que ofrecen sus cuerpos, se acurrucan en sus vistosos y enormes abrigos de piel falsa, sonriendo cómo si fuera lo mejor del mundo, esperar el siguiente auto con un degenerado que les pondrá en cuatro por un par de dólares.</p>
<p>Es un asco y Jason lo sabe y lo ve con detenimiento cada vez que para en algún semáforo. Lo sabe porque creció no muy lejos de allí, porque hubo un tiempo en que convivió con toda esa escoria, nunca llegó a fraternizar, las relaciones no comenzaron a ser lo suyo hasta pasada la pubertad, lo mismo que los amigos. Pero sin duda conocía muchas de las motivaciones de quienes le rodeaban en aquella zona de perdición.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A mitad de toda la decadencia, cómo la joya reluciente, se alzaba; Blüdhaven: Exclusivo cómo pocos, y con un precio que podía parecer ridículo por consumo. El sofisticado club para Alphas era un reluciente edificio negro, sin mucha publicidad, más que él enorme letrero de neón que mostraba el nombre del sitio. La entrada era una puerta plateada y amplia, custodiada por dos tipos que parecían más gorilas que hombres.</p>
<p>Estacionaba su motocicleta justo entre los autos de lujo del resto de clientes, ignorando al vallet del sitio. Avanzaba rebuscando la pequeña tarjeta que siempre llevaba consigo, algo aplastada, incluso con una mancha de sangre seca en la esquina, por el reverso tenía su nombre escrito con la letra del dueño. Esos eran los pases de entrada, y él pagaba puntualmente su membresía desde hacía casi cuatro meses. Le enfermaba contribuir a un sitio así, del que aún no podía averiguar el dueño, pero su adicción no era satisfecha si no se presentaba allí en cada oportunidad.</p>
<p>―Buenas noches, y bienvenido, Señor Red Hood―vociferó uno de los gorilas.</p>
<p>Los alias eran comunes, hombres y mujeres de negocios, Alphas afamados, ricos, con buenas familias, no querían que sus nombres aparecieran en la agenda de un sitio así, y él decidió sumarse al juego.</p>
<p>Al entrar, enseguida la música sensual resonaba en los oídos, las luces azules dejaban ver a las hermosas mujeres y hombres que se paseaban entre los clientes, y también a los que en estratégicos escenarios, contoneaban sus cuerpos, tentando a cada ser presente con ojos.</p>
<p>Era el más basto surtido de Omegas que podías encontrar en la ciudad, cada uno más hermoso y exótico que el otro. Blüdhaven prestaba un excelente servicio, eso no lo iba a negar.  Su sitio principal estaba siempre reservado, al llegar conocía a la simpática pelirroja de rasgos enigmáticos que parecía gerente del lugar, la cual, sin preguntarle, le dejaba su trago favorito, y un paquete de cigarrillos sobre la brillante y pequeña superficie de la mesa.</p>
<p>―Que disfrute el show, Señor Red Hood―le sonreía la chica, a modo de saludo y despedida.</p>
<p>Todd se lamentaba el ser tan obvio, que su propósito, gustos e intereses, fueran tan claros, ya que siempre buscó disimularlos.</p>
<p>Pero en aquel sitio, incluso sentía que resaltaba tanto cómo lo haría un lobo entre un rebaño de ovejas; era un Alpha, si, como el resto de los clientes. Pero no llevaba traje y corbata, no pedía grandes puros, ni invitaba a los Omegas jovencitos a sentarse en sus piernas, mientras les servían el trago más caro que estuviera en el menú.</p>
<p>No… él ahorraba para la membresía, porque no quería causar escandalo al filtrase sin ella, usaba sus jeans, sus botas especiales para la motocicleta, playera y chaqueta, lo más caro era el casco de motocicleta en llamativo color rojo que reposaba a su lado. Además, aunque sus sentidos estaban en todo, entrenamiento de años que lo llevó a estar siempre alerta, su mente solo buscaba a una persona, y sin quererlo, sonreía cuando en los altavoces del sitio anunciaban el tan ansiado nombre….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nigthwing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Su vista se prendaba a la figura apenas salía a la pista, avanzando despacio hasta el tubo dónde daba un más que brillante espectáculo, el que era su especialidad. No sabía cómo llamar a lo que le ocurrió, pero hace un tiempo trabajando en un caso, siguiendo los pasos de un pez gordo, tuvo que terminar allí, y por primera vez… perdió su objetivo, porque algo le cegó. Un Omega… un hombre de singular atractivo, que abría sus piernas sosteniéndose del tubo, y giraba sobre él con la gracia de un bailarín de ballet; el resto eran vulgares, pero no Nigthwing.</p>
<p>Desde esa ocasión, a no ser que tuviera un caso especialmente complicado, se presentaba para observarlo, deleitarse y embobarse incluso, con la figura enfundada en trajes negros o azules, que resaltaban cada músculo de su cuerpo.</p>
<p>Con deleite encendía un cigarrillo, saboreaba la nicotina y con su usual forma socarrona de ser, se recargaba en el sofá de cuero, observándole cómo si fuera el único dueño de aquella belleza.</p>
<p>Sonreía cada vez que los ojos brillantes de la “pequeña avecilla azul”, se posaban en él, sostenía el cigarro con los dientes y le desnudaba con la mirada de forma poco discreta, en esos momentos el bailarín soltaba una risilla, una que enloquecía a Jason, que evocaba pensamientos de adivinar cuales serían cada uno de los matices de su voz… y por supuesto de cómo se escucharía gimiendo bajo su cuerpo, cantando como el sensual pajarillo que era.</p>
<p>Cuando se deslizaba por el suelo, sus instintos de Alpha incendiaban sus venas; quería tenerlo así en cuatro, jalando su cabello, mordiendo su cuello. Nunca supo controlarse bien, reservar su parte salvaje, pero en esa ocasión lo hacía, porque el delicioso Omega era demasiado exquisito a sus ojos, algo tan frágil que no deseaba romper.</p>
<p>Por esa razón es que nunca se animó si quiera a preguntar si la estrella del Blüdhaven, ofrecía “privados” cómo otros de los bailarines, que, con el precio adecuado, se abrían para ti en alguna de las habitaciones especiales del local.</p>
<p>Existían además de esa, dos potentes razones, para desear nunca enterarse de esa información; la primera es que no era de la forma que deseaba tenerle, no lo quería comprado, aunque sabía que pagaba por verle todas las noches, lo quería deseándolo, en su retorcida mente, quería pensar que sus atenciones eran correspondidas, aunque eso le pusiera en el patético lugar, de la mayoría de pusilánimes que visitaban el sitio. La segunda razón, y aún más importante, no quería saber que era así, e imaginarse a esas hienas tocando lo que en su mente ya le pertenecía.</p>
<p>Hienas cómo la que en ese momento extendía su mano, deseando agarrar uno de los maravillosos glúteos que cómo el resto del bailarín, eran propiedad de Red Hood, o al menos a su percepción. Su propia mano fue más rápida, y detuvo la muñeca entre sus fuertes dedos.</p>
<p>―¿No viste los letreros idiota? Los bailarines no se tocan―la primera reacción del ofensor fue mirarle con enojo, pero su agarre lo transformó en una mueca de dolor. Pudo quebrar su muñeca, pero la idea de ser expulsado no le fascinaba.</p>
<p>Los guardias se acercaron y él retrocedió. Ambos miraron al bailarín quién se rio mirándole a él y no a ellos. Dando aquello por entendido, sacaron al imbécil, y él siguió disfrutando del baile.</p>
<p>Apenas el show se terminaba, se ponía de pie, guardaba los cigarrillos, pagaba su precio en la caja junto con la única bebida, y se marchaba. No le interesaba permanecer más tiempo del necesario, además… siempre había trabajo que hacer para alguien como él, sobre todo de noche.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al asomarse por la ventana, una sonrisa surcó sus labios al ver a los niños disfrazados, yendo de puerta en puerta, pidiendo dulces, muchos supervisados por sus padres, o de la mano de hermanos mayores. Un ambiente familiar que él nunca llegó a conocer del todo, pero le parecía que la niñez debía ser protegida.</p>
<p>Por eso le gustaba ese barrio, daba un ápice de esperanza de que las cosas podían mejorar. De que no todo era tan malo en esa ciudad. Pero el trabajo que tenía, a lo que se dedicaba, le abría los ojos de la pequeña burbuja.</p>
<p>―¿Seguro que no vienes con nosotros? ―una hermosa mujer, su compañera de apartamento y trabajo, se cruzó de brazos en el marco, llevaba un sensual traje de la mujer maravilla, y le sonreía.</p>
<p>―Diviértanse por mí. Tengo asuntos que hacer.</p>
<p>―Biz estará triste, seríamos el trío maravilla.</p>
<p>Jason volteó a verle, a su amigo al que llamaban “Bizarro” le había dado por estar leyendo cómics, y decidió que, para Halloween, fueran la Santa Trinidad de DC, pero llegó a escuchar también que su lindo pajarillo daba un show especial en esa fecha, y no quería perdérselo.</p>
<p>―Puede ser mañana, hay una fiesta en el centro. Podemos ir.</p>
<p>―Bien, bien… pero le comprarás algo para disculparte, quizá una reposición de su peluche de Superman, ya está algo desgastado―le amenazó Artemis―suerte con tú “asunto”.</p>
<p>La mujer también sabía la verdad tras sus escapadas nocturnas, se burlaba a la vez que preocupaba por él. Pero tampoco podía detenerlo, solo aconsejarlo, y en última instancia, reírse.</p>
<p>Tomó su casco y arrancó su motocicleta. Alejándose de las calles llenas de niños, de familias y adornos familiares, para pasar a los disfraces que se componían de cuernos y ropa interior bailando en los aparadores.</p>
<p>Llegó a Blüdhaven, el lugar estaba sin adornos, sin nada que delatara la fecha especial, hasta que veía a los gorilas de siempre con simpáticos antifaces, debajo de ellos, la misma sonrisa de recibimiento.</p>
<p>Al entrar, tomó su lugar, notando que el sitio era ahora una fiesta de máscaras, la misma chica pelirroja se acercó a dejarle los cigarros, el trago, y además de eso un antifaz rojo. Apenas iba a preguntar, cuando ésta la respondió.</p>
<p>―Regalo del dueño, el show será el último de la noche Señor Red Hood, que lo disfrute―volvió a desear con tono alegre, escondiendo los enormes ojos verdes, tras un antifaz morado.</p>
<p>―Gracias―murmuró tomándolo con curiosidad, dejando que se fuera.</p>
<p>No quiso ponerse la máscara, suponía que no era una regla, encendió su cigarrillo, y disfrutó a tragos lentos de la bebida, viendo un show tras otro, que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. La nicotina mezclada con alcohol relajaba sus músculos, y su atención se concentraba más en estudiar a las personas de su alrededor, que en lo que sucedía en la pista.</p>
<p>Tuvo que pedir un segundo trago, algo muy poco usual, y acabarse su cuarto cigarro, pues el tiempo transcurría, sin que él encontrara lo que venía a buscar. Sabía que le dijo que sería el último de la noche, eso significaba que tendía que estar bastante tiempo allí sentado.</p>
<p>Varios meseros se acercaron a ofrecerle sus distintos  “servicios”, pero los rechazó de modo un poco hosco, viendo en su celular la hora, pensando seriamente si no debió seguir a Artemis y al grandote, a la fiesta de disfraces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando por fin el nombre del show estelar fue anunciado, su mirada viajó a la máscara, y tras dar un hondo respiro, algo le inspiró a ponérsela, adaptándose perfecto el rojo, a sus rasgos y contorno de su cara. A través de ella, su vista seguía siendo igual de fuerte y penetrante, fija en una sola idea.</p>
<p>Cuando Nigthwing apareció, se dio cuenta que la espera valió la pena; el Omega llevaba unas mallas apretadas en color negro, pero no llevaba nada en la parte superior, en lugar de eso, maquillaje de brillos azules cubría parte de su espalda y brazos, dando la ilusión de alas que se abrían para elevar el vuelo. Era hermosamente detallado, contoneando cada músculo, fluyendo de forma hermosa con el baile. Cubriendo sus ojos, un antifaz negro hacía resaltar las pupilas azules, que en cuanto se toparon con las suyas, fue cómo un hechizo hipnótico.</p>
<p>Al elevar su encendedor, para ir por su sexta droga de nicotina de la noche, la llama que se encendía frente a su rostro, le dio una ilusión aún más exótica al bailarín. Las poses que hacían eran atrevidas, sus piernas y sus caderas cinceladas se movían con una fluidez inusitada.</p>
<p>Su instinto Alpha gruñó, arañó las paredes de su conciencia, le rogaba que saltara a la pista, porque el omega frente a él no hacía otra cosa más que invitarle a tomarlo. Poco le falto para hacerlo, aunque a veces Artemis dijera lo contrario, su cabeza y raciocinio le funcionaban de vez en cuando.</p>
<p>Las luces solo arrojaban más brillos sobre la piel, y cuando el baile acabó… su pecho estaba agitado cómo el de Nigthwing, como si hubieran llevado juntos a cabo la extenuante rutina. Su corazón palpitaba más fuerte que la música, asegurándole que éste bailó solo para él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fue doloroso perderlo, cuando las luces se apagaron, y para recuperarse, pidió un tercer trago, esta vez no se marchó enseguida. Se quedó sobre la mesa, preguntándose porque siendo siempre un hombre de acción, no actuaba en aquel caso, no lo buscaba.</p>
<p>Las dos partes de su mente, peleaban internamente, intrincadas en encontrar una acción coherente. Veía a la gente ir y venir, y por primera vez al quedarse, pudo darse cuenta que el hombre de sus desvelos, no desfilaba entre los clientes después del show, no atendía cómo era lo común cuando un bailarín terminaba el show, buscando las propinas que se metían en el látex ajustado. Eso le causó aún más curiosidad, sin duda era un enigma, y esa noche decidió descubrirlo.</p>
<p>Por lo que, armándose de valor, al pedir ya su tercer trago, se atrevió a preguntar a la gerente.</p>
<p>―¿Nigthwing ya se ha ido?</p>
<p>―Él nunca se retira, hasta el cierre de todo. Pero está ocupado en estos momentos―le informó.</p>
<p>―Gracias―su respuesta fue escueta y decepcionada, de nuevo no quería saber en que pudiera estar ocupado la bella ave azul; ¿de rodillas entre las piernas de algún gordo gerente de banco? Meneó la cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento.</p>
<p>Se puso de pie, pagó, y salió del local, pero esta vez… no se marchó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Acechar, esperar, planear… era parte de su trabajo, tener la paciencia de actuar era algo que tenía bien aprendido, aunque su propia forma de ser fuera más impulsiva. Mantenerse oculto en el callejón izquierdo, dónde la mayoría de los empleados estacionaba sus autos, oculto en las sombras, enumerando y diciendo en su mente el nombre o papel de cada uno, conforme iban saliendo.</p>
<p>La última fue la gerente, llevaba un enorme abrigo, caminando a su auto, se despidió de un chico de chaqueta negra que se acercaba a una motocicleta, lo supo… era él.</p>
<p>Espero que el auto arrancara, pero cuando estaba por hacer su gran entrada, esperando no verse cómo un acosador, alguien le ganó la partida. Pudo sentir presencias en las esquinas, pero vagos de poca monta abundaban en ese territorio.</p>
<p>Lo que fue una sorpresa, fue verlos irse contra el bailarín, pero antes si quiera de que lo tocaran de nuevo, su mano jaló de un hombro al delincuente, dejando que su puño se impactara con fuerza en la mejilla, llevándolo al suelo a escupir su sangre y algún diente. Estaba por patearlo en el vientre, cuando unos brazos fuertes le detuvieron atrás.</p>
<p>―¿Ahora por fin tienes guardaespaldas? ―le preguntó el mastodonte que le apresaba como si estuviera entre unas tenazas.</p>
<p>Sus ojos, bajo el antifaz rojo que aún no se quitaba, vieron con horror, cómo un tercer sujeto se acercaba por atrás a Nigthwing, pero éste giró hábil sobre su propio eje, un codazo en el rostro, una rodilla en el estómago, y un impacto certero en el lateral de la cara.</p>
<p>―¿Parece que lo necesito Albretch?</p>
<p>Jason por fin pudo escuchar su voz, y aunque no fueron las palabras que esperaba, fue fantástico, su cabeza se hizo hacía atrás, rompiendo  la nariz del tipo que le sujetaba, ocasionando que le soltara, agachándose para con una patada que se arrastraba, llevarle al suelo, dando tiempo de que el volviera a ganar equilibrio, y sacara las dos armas que guardaba bajo su chaqueta.</p>
<p>―La noche se acabó para ustedes, payasos―decretó con una sonrisa confiada.</p>
<p>Con seguridad, hubiera podido jalar los gatillos, criminales sobraban, y podía apostar su vida que a esos tres, nadie los extrañaría. Pero una mano en su hombro, una cálida, envuelta en un perfume que alejaba todo el mal olor de esas calles, le detuvo.</p>
<p>―Díganle a Sionis que puede presionar lo que desee. Pero Blüdhaven no está en venta―les dijo cómo advertencia.</p>
<p>Los hombres se juntaron adoloridos, y uno de ellos de apariencia que parecía animal salvaje, escupió al suelo.</p>
<p>―Tarde o temprano vas a ceder, niño Omega―le advirtió el más grande, desapareciendo con sus secuaces por el callejón.</p>
<p>―¿Sionis? ―conocía el apellido, y esperaba que no se referían a quién pensaba.</p>
<p>―Roman Sionis―le constató, volviendo verdad su miedo. Guardó las armas y se giró a verle.</p>
<p>―¿Por qué Sionis no va directo por el dueño? ¿Quiere intimidarlo acosando a uno de sus bailarines?</p>
<p>―Sionis está yendo directo por el dueño.</p>
<p>Artemis se moriría de risa cuando le contara de su ineptitud, por eso nunca pudo averiguarlo, porque la misma persona que buscaba, se aparecía frente a él cada noche, atormentándole con deseo.</p>
<p>―¿Te sorprendí, Jason?</p>
<p>Iba a preguntar cómo sabía su nombre, pero esa sería otra idea tonta, pues registró su nombre con la membresía y según la sexy pelirroja, el único que sabía los nombres era… el dueño del lugar.</p>
<p>―Me sorprendió más, el cómo golpeas.</p>
<p>―Ya sabes, en esta ciudad, tienes que aprender a defenderte―le contestó con una sonrisa de lado―¿Me esperabas? Tardaste en acercarte más de lo que imaginé.</p>
<p>―¿Sabías que lo haría?</p>
<p>―Lo esperaba, Dick Grayson―se presentó extendiendo su mano, que él tardó unos momentos en estrechar.</p>
<p>―Eres… diferente de lo que imaginé.</p>
<p>―¿Decepcionado?</p>
<p>―Aún no lo decido. ¿Por qué diriges un lugar así?</p>
<p>―Porque… quiero que los chicos y chicas que no saben hacer otra cosa más que esto… tengan un lugar seguro en el que trabajar.</p>
<p>―¿Y por qué bailas?</p>
<p>―Porque soy bueno haciéndolo. ¿Una pregunta más, Señor Red Hood?</p>
<p>Jason se sentía joven, cómo un niño pequeño, pescado haciendo una travesura, más que cómo un Alpha dispuesto a todo por obtener al Omega que deseaba.</p>
<p>―Si… ¿El dueño también cobra los privados? Llevo meses ahorrando para uno―su voz sonó con suerte, con más confianza y galantería, sacando esa risa en el otro, que tanto le gustó.</p>
<p>Lo decía en broma por supuesto, no quería tratarle como una prostituta. Ahora menos que estaba seguro que no lo era.</p>
<p>―Sígueme… quizá te de uno de cortesía―subió a su motocicleta, encendiendo el motor, y tras unos momentos, de comprender lo que decía, corrió a su propio vehículo, para colocarse el casco e ir tras él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick Grayson era el dueño semi secreto de Blüdhaven desde hacía un par de años. La vida tras distintos golpes, le llevó a una posición, en la que sabía que debía hacer algo para ayudar a los demás, y diversos eventos más, lo llevaron a darse cuenta que lo que en un tiempo fue un sitio de horror para los que trabajaban allí, él podía convertirlo en algo mejor.</p>
<p>Su propia belleza, su propia habilidad, le dio fama al lugar, por eso es que seguía bailando en el escenario, siendo la estrella de su propio club. Siempre con la regla de no fraternizar o acercarse a los clientes. De cualquier manera, la mayoría le desagradaban, y solo se aseguraba vigilante, que todos se mantuvieran acorde a las reglas y a raya de sus chicos.</p>
<p>Mantenerse al margen, era una regla simple de respetar, incluso siendo un Omega, las hormonas de los Alphas y sus aromas, no llegaban a influirle en lo más mínimo, eso hasta que apareció él… desde el instante en que entró, llamó su atención, y desde la primera noche, se dedicó a bailar solo para él, a tentarlo, a instarlo a que lo buscara primero.</p>
<p>Estaban en un juego del gato y el ratón, aunque a ninguno le quedaran las reglas claras.</p>
<p>Le sorprendió que tuviera que esperar poco más de tres meses, para que estableciera contacto, y tuvo que hacerlo justo cuando los matones de Sionis aparecieron. El auto proclamado rey del crimen de la ciudad, quería su club, pero podía sentarse y esperar, porque no iba a tenerlo.</p>
<p>Al Alpha en cambio, que estaba por entregarle todo lo que deseaba, subía corriendo tras él, para entrar al elevador del edificio dónde vivía, y al darle alcance… al sujetar su muñeca, toda la tensión sexual acumulada de cada noche, salió a flote.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>― ¡Te atrapé! ― las puertas del elevador se cerraron, en cuanto aquella frase fue dicha, los ojos del Alpha refulgieron, y pronto el Omega estaba contra la pared.</p>
<p>No habría romanticismos ni suaves caricias, San Valentín podía ser fecha para eso, pero en Halloween regían las bestias, monstruos y demonios… se debía amar con el mismo salvajismo para hacer honor a la festividad.</p>
<p>Las manos de Jason estrujaron el trasero con el que llevaba noches soñando, el metal sonó con el impacto de la espalda de Grayson, las manos del bailarín despeinaron el cabello en cuanto su boca se vio llena del sabor de cigarros y whiskey, el rostro de Todd se llenó un poco de los brillos que el Omega aún conservaba en el rostro; se mordían los labios, y dejaban que la saliva de ambos se volviera una, gimiendo y gruñendo bajo por alcanzar el placer de tenerse.</p>
<p>Las puertas se abrieron y Dick apenas pudo liberarse para poner sus piernas en el suelo, aunque sentía que le temblaban, más débiles que después de cualquier entrenamiento en el tubo, por el pasillo se siguieron besando, caminando a tropezones.</p>
<p>Cuando se giró a abrir con su llave, Grayson pudo percibir la hombría de su nuevo amante, restregando en su retaguardia, sin duda se llevó un feroz lobo en celo a su apartamento.</p>
<p>La perilla giró, y el cuerpo del dueño de Blüdhaven fue empujado dentro, manos les faltaron a ambos para despojarse de la ropa, y Jason descubrió vanagloriándose, que las alas pintadas del disfraz, seguían sobre la piel del otro.</p>
<p>Sin que los dos supiera exactamente como, lograron llegar a la cama, una pierna de Grayson rodeaba la cintura de Jason al caer sobre las sabanas, la boca del llamado Red Hood, marcaba la piel que por fin podía reclamar cómo suya, mordía cuello y hombros, lamía las cicatrices que dejaba, y después descendía hasta el pecho, sonriendo al encontrar los pezones que respondían a su lengua y dientes desde los primeros toques.</p>
<p>La espalda de Dick se encorvaba con gracia, y sus jadeos eran música para los oídos del hombre que compartía su cama, sus dedos se deslizaban por la musculada espalda, y jadeaba por la lengua que bajaba cada vez más; jugueteando en su ombligo, mordiendo sus ingles, arrebatándole el pantalón y la ropa interior, solo material estorboso, que le alejaba de su objetivo.</p>
<p>La boca en su miembro le elevó al cielo, pocas veces los Alphas atendían a Betas u Omegas en esa área, menos si estos eran hombres, pero Jason parecía dispuesto a hacerlo, y él lo gozaba cómo nunca. Sus pupilas azules, chocaban en cada embiste de sus caderas a la boca ajena, y eso lo estaba llevando al éxtasis.</p>
<p>Sin embargo existía otra zona en su cuerpo, que necesitaba atención, por lo que nada tímido, llevó una mano de Jason a situarse entre sus nalgas, a que notara lo húmedo que estaba por él, lo mucho que le deseaba.</p>
<p>Era el sexo de una noche más caliente que ambos hubieran experimentado, y eso que era apenas el principio. Porque ambos lo veían de esa forma, una noche solamente, nada más, los dos creían que su vida era un desastre muy grande, para traer a alguien más al ruedo, por lo tanto estaban aprovechando cada minuto al máximo.</p>
<p>Los dedos de Todd juguetearon en el pequeño agujero, acompañando el ritmo de su lengua, que no dejaba en paz el pene de su compañero, logrando que se retorciera, y “cantara” para él, descubriendo que el sonido era más dulce de lo que pudo llegar a imaginar.</p>
<p>Se apartó solo para morder sus muslos, y posterior a eso girarlo, lo hizo ponerse en cuatro, y se bajó la ropa interior, la única prenda que su cuerpo conservaba; masturbó su erección al verle así, dispuesto a él, frotó la punta de su miembro por los carnosos glúteos, incluso jugueteó en la dulce separación, logrando que el otro suplicara.</p>
<p>Al final, se inclinó sujetando su cuello, y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oído, empezó a internarse lentamente. El corazón de ambos les zumbaba en la cabeza, aturdía sus oídos cómo un seductor veneno. La unión de sus cuerpos era perfecta… intensa.</p>
<p>El pecho de Jason terminó con más brillos, al chocar con la espalda de Grayson.</p>
<p>―Voy a moverme rudo, pajarillo azul.</p>
<p>―Estoy esperando…―le respondió sin respiración.</p>
<p>Las embestidas comenzaron salvajes, rudas, sin un ápice de tranquilidad o espera, porque ambos esperaron demasiado.</p>
<p>Jason sujetaba el cabello oscuro con una mano, y con otra las caderas de su amante, el sonido de sus testículos golpeando la piel blanca era maravilloso, los movimientos de cadera de  ambos se acompasaban, y el Alpha gruñía extasiado, aullando feliz al por fin poseer al Omega que era suyo.</p>
<p>La cama rechinaba, y la cabecera golpeaba en la pared, Dick estaba seguro que sus vecinos dejarían de pensar que era tranquilo y callado.</p>
<p>Cambiaron la posición, y Jason no se opuso a ello, terminó de espaldas a la cama, con el otro empalándose en su erección, empezando a cabalgarle usando su pecho como apoyo. Eso le dio oportunidad de apretar con ambas manos el trasero que subía y bajaba sobre él, de masturbarle, e incluso de subir una de sus manos hasta su rostro, acariciando sus labios, sonriendo al ver cómo su amante chupaba uno de sus dedos, sin dejar de moverse.</p>
<p>Lo dejó llevar el control solo un poco, pero luego se incorporó, abrazando su cintura, jalando su cabello para besarle feroz, manejando el ritmo de los movimientos, volviendo a atacar su cuello cual vampiro, sintió el cuerpo de Dick temblar, ceder al orgasmo lentamente, su mano grande acarició la espalda, dónde ya para ese entonces las alas se habían desvanecido, y los brillos estaban esparcidos como un salpicón de estrellas.</p>
<p>El Omega sollozó y gimió abrazando el cuello del Alpha que le sostenía, reclamó un beso feroz, al tiempo que esperma abandonaba su cuerpo, entre el bajo vientre de ambos.</p>
<p>Las cosas, sin embargo, no acabaron allí. Los temblores continuaron atormentado a Dick, sentía que perdía el control de su cuerpo, cuando en el sensible post orgasmo, Jason le colocó contra la cama y siguió embistiéndole sin tregua, chupando sus pezones, mordiéndolos, jalándolos… el mundo de ambos explotó en cuanto el semen de Todd llenó el interior de su amante, tan potente, espeso y abundante, que parecía que un poco chorreaba, aún con sus cuerpos unidos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason apoyaba su frente a mitad del pecho ajeno, el sudor le recorría el nacimiento del cabello y ligeramente en la nuca, sin proponérselo ninguno de los dos, el nudo se fue formando, causando que ambos cerraran los ojos gimiendo, y aunque fuera complicado de admitir, ya que era un descuido, gozándolo.</p>
<p>―Ni siquiera usamos condón…―se quejó Grayson, una vez algo de aire y coherencia llegó a su mente.</p>
<p>―No es lo que espero escuchar después del sexo, pero en fin… hay que comprar una casa en los suburbios y empezar a jugar a la familia feliz. Usaré corbata, tendré un amante, tú te quejarás de mi con tus amigos, me engañarás con el jardinero, y estaremos juntos solo por los niños.</p>
<p>Grayson empezó a reír, sin creer que dejó a ese bobo venirse dentro y anudarlo.</p>
<p>―Suena a un buen plan para mí.</p>
<p>―¿Verdad que si?</p>
<p>Se movieron un poco, con dificultad, con sus piernas enredadas, para quedar de frente.</p>
<p>―¿Por qué no me dices algo más de ti, Jason? Creo que ya sabes lo suficiente de mí.</p>
<p>―No hay mucho que contar, que sea agradable.</p>
<p>―¿A qué te dedicas?</p>
<p>―Trabajo en una agencia de caza recompensas.</p>
<p>―Una agencia, suena muy oficial.</p>
<p>―En realidad solo somos tres sujetos, demasiado idiotas y tercos, para que alguien más desee trabajar con nosotros.</p>
<p>―Por eso las armas.</p>
<p>―Si, me sorprendió que no te asustarán.</p>
<p>Dick dibujó una sonrisa.</p>
<p>―Pocas cosas me asustan.</p>
<p>Jason le rodeó con su brazo, pegándole un poco más, sentía que, aunque no eran lo mismo, estaba conociendo a alguien que podía comprender… comprender que lo llevó a ser la clase de ser humano que era.</p>
<p>―Dejemos de hablar, muchas palabras para sexo ocasional, esperemos a que el nudo pase, y continuamos.</p>
<p>―Eres un romántico―le soltó Grayson.</p>
<p>―De mis muchos talentos y atributos―contestó―por suerte… solo tendrás que aguantarlos una noche.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Una noche se transformó en un fin de semana y la semana en meses, cuando Dick se dio cuenta, por las mañanas despertaba con un pesado brazo aprisionando su cintura. Las cosas cambiaron mucho y muy rápido, no dejó de bailar en el club, pero lo hacía de manera muy escasa, Jason era celoso, y aunque disfrutaba el sexo por celos, no disfrutaba a su novio queriendo romper huesos de cada Alpha que se le acercara demasiado.</p>
<p>Pequeños defectos, antepuestos a grandes momentos. Jason terminó estando más roto que él, pero no era algo que le asustara, él se encargaría de ser las partes que le faltaban a su corazón para estar completo.</p>
<p>Además…le gustaba despertar con su respiración en la nuca, y seguro en sus brazos.</p>
<p>―Es fabuloso…</p>
<p>Dick giró el rostro, apenas poner un pie fuera de la cama, notando que despertó a su pareja.</p>
<p>―¿Qué…?</p>
<p>―No tener que pagar por ver ese trasero―comentó con somnolencia, extendiendo una mano para sobarlo.</p>
<p>Si… Dick sabía que existían más cosas buenas que malas, en esa extraña relación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>